fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 243
編 ウェンディ ｖｓ．エゼル |Story Romaji Title=Tarutarosu Hen: Wendi vs. Ezeru |Funimation Title=Tartaros Chapter - Wendy vs. Ezel |Adapted=Chapter 375 |Air Date=July 25, 2015 |Episode=243 |Arc=Tartaros arc |Opening Song=NEVER-END TALE |Ending Song=FOREVER HERE |Adapted 2=Chapter 376 }} Tartaros Arc: Wendy vs. Ezel is the 243rd episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 68th episode of the 2014 series. Wendy and Carla head to Face's location while Natsu, Lucy and Happy face Franmalth and his stolen soul of Hades. At the same time, Mirajane and Erza are engaged in their battle with Seilah and Kyôka, while Gray is blocked by Keyes from helping his friends. When Wendy and Carla arrive, they stand against Ezel. Wendy gets overwhelmed by the barrage of attacks coming from the Demon, however, she manages to enter Dragon Force after consuming the Ethernano air around Face. Summary While Wendy and Carla rush to where Face is, Franmalth unleashes his ultimate form, morphing into the soul of Hades, the previous master of Grimoire Heart. Natsu, Lucy and Happy look at his new appearance and comment that he looks rather weird than scary. Franmalth continues, claiming that Hades is the closest thing to being a Demon while still being a human. Having defeated Hades before, a confident Natsu charges at Franmalth with his flame-covered fist. The attack is found to be useless as Franmalth knocks Natsu into several walls, seemingly uninjured. Using Hades' Chain Magic, he succeeds in holding Natsu in place, and is about to absorb his soul when Natsu unleashes his Lightning Fire Dragon Mode. However, the Demon begins to absorb the soul of the flame and surrounds his body with it. He warns the group to not underestimate the power of theirs, the Demons from the Books of Zeref. Seilah reveals that with her Curse Power, Macro, she can control movements of anyone she casts it upon. Mirajane figures she controls Elfman with it and unleashes her Satan Soul, wanting to take revenge for her siblings. At the same time, Erza and Kyôka strike each other, locked in position. Erza asks Kyôka what she meant by returning to Zeref, to which she replies that Zeref is their creator. Therefore, they are willing to do anything to carry out his will and fight for his behalf. Erza retorts, saying that it's not going to work out, and continues their fight. Meanwhile, Gray asks Keyes about Silver, but he keeps silent. Gray hits him several times with no effect. Keyes states that it was a mistake to treat his powers lightly, and that he is going to be there for awhile. Gray attempts to run away, but Keyes appears in front of him, blocking his escape. Back to Wendy and Carla, they finally arrive to the cavern in Cowbane Canyon. Carla collapses due to over-usage of her powers. The two then wander the caves that conceal Face, with Wendy unsure about where to head. Carla tells her to relax and follow any form of Magic she can sense. Eventually, they happen upon Ezel, with the Demon enraged that he has this kind of job. Wendy realizes that she has to fight and casts several spells, powering herself up. However, not even these are enough as her attacks are proven ineffective and Ezel manages to break through her defenses afterwards. Finding herself lying next to Face, Wendy listens as Ezel comments on the amount of Ethernano in the air. The Demon then moves to crush the little Dragon Slayer, however, he is interrupted by Carla. Wondering if the Exceed is edible, Ezel grabs Carla and Wendy remembers the fresh air full of Ethernano, consuming it. She shocks Ezel by releasing huge gust of air currents. Now lying on the ground, Carla smiles, knowing that Wendy has succeeded in entering her Dragon Force. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Franmalth *Mirajane Strauss & Lisanna Strauss vs. Seilah & Lamy (started) *Erza Scarlet vs. Kyôka *Gray Fullbuster vs. Keyes *Wendy Marvell vs. Ezel (started) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * ** ** ** * * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** ** * ** ***Summoned the Clock, Horologium * |Pāpuru Furea}} Curses used *Absorption Curse * |Makuro}} * Spells used * | Reboryūshon}} * * * * * *Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru) * * |Iru Āmuzu}} * |Iru Āmā}} * |Iru Bānia}} * * * * Weapons used *Swords *Khakkhara *Labrys Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat * * * ** |Deusu Korona}} ** |Deusu Ekuesu}} * |Doragon Fōsu}} Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Clock Key * Manga & Anime Differences *The anime adds an additional droplet of water landing on the back of Wendy's neck. *In the anime, Wendy is shown to be barefoot due to the explosion inflicted upon her by Ezel. In the manga however, she goes barefoot after achieving Dragon Force. Navigation